Astrological Love
by lisha86
Summary: Ashly is a single mother that wants to start over new. Embry is getting older and one of the only wolfs not to imprint. Until they met at Emily's tavern. Read to follow the twist and turns of their relationship. and yes I know i suck at writing the summ.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I decided to start my other story I have been thinking up if the reviews are good I will continue it.**

**lisha**

* * *

Growing up I always thought that I would go to college after high school, own my own business

marry a great man and have children. Now here I am 25 years old moving across the country in a uhaul

with my whole life packed in the back. Well not actually my whole life, my girls are at my mothers in

Ohio. It's summer break and I really needed to get some things done before I brought them to their new

home. You see I did finish high school and stayed with my high school sweetheart until about 6 months

ago when he just left. I was working at the bar, and got off too an empty house and a message on the

phone mate from my mother saying the Luke dropped the girls off shortly after I went to work and he

seemed to be acting strange. So needless to say he took off and never returned. I started noticing a lot

of money being deposited into my checking account from someone who lived in Florida so I realized

that it must be him since that's where his family lives, and he was always afraid of going to court for

child support. But no I never went to college, I had my oldest daughter Chloe at 19 and my youngest

Avery at 21. I was a stay at home mom for three years until I decided to get a job at a local bar and grill.

Which of course Luke hated, he always had a problem with me doing something that was out of his

control. And being that the word faithfulness wasn't in his vocabulary. So yes here I am Ashley Dawn

Lockhart, a single mother deciding to start a new life for my family. A couple weeks back I met with a

real estate agent in Washington to look at some houses in my price range. I had a lot of money saved up

from working and hadn't really touched the money that Luke had been depositing, so I had a decent

amount to put down for a loan. I found a house that was small but wouldn't take much to fix the way I

wanted and was really cheap. Besides the whole small town thing. You see growing up in a small town

well actually it was too small to even be called a town it was a village, but you do seem to get used to

the closeness that a small town holds. So when I seen the house in La Push I knew right away it was for

my family and me.

I am only about 15 min. away right now and the excitement is growing. I know my girls are

going to love it. I have decided I will build on to the back of the house since we have a whole acre back

there and then woods that go forever. As I pulled up I realized that I wouldn't have much time to

unpack cause the clouds and the timing I arrived, darkness was coming soon. I pulled past the house

and started backing up into my driveway, when I was stopped I noticed my headlights were on the

neighbors house blinding them since they were all standing on the porch. _Great my luck start pissing the _

_neighbors off early, great first impression Ashley._ I thought to my self. I did notice that there was around

four of them all guys and all shirtless. They were freaking drool worthy that's for sure. I turned off the

truck and lights and jumped out. I smiled as I passed the Sold sign in the yard, it was my first house

how could I not be proud. I went and unlocked the doors and started to turn lights on including the porch

light and the light in front of the garage. I went and opened the u-haul and started bringing boxes

in. Thank goodness I labeled them cause I know my air mattress and blankets were in the bedroom box.

That meant that I didn't need to try and drag in the fortunate tonight. But after driving all that time and

then bringing in what seemed like 100 boxes I was famished so I decided to walk to the Tavern I seen

up the road.

Ulreys Tavern is what it read in cheap red neon's in the window. It reminded me of the bar I used

to work at which mad a small smile appear on my face as I looked around. I noticed the booths were all

taken up by locals so I decided to sit at the bar. A woman with scars on her face asked if I needed a

drink and a menu. Both sounded great. I ended up ordering a burger and fry's which was huge, she

laughed when she seen my reaction as she placed the plate in front of me. " You definitely get your

money's worth that for sure" I said still surprised what $6.00 got me. " Oh that's nothing those boys

over there will eat 3 helpings," she said pointing at a booth that held 4 huge men. They all looked and

smiled until I mad eye contact with the most gorgeous one, his mouth dropped like he was in shock. I

turned around quickly, blushing. I knew I wasn't ugly but I wasn't jaw dropping beautiful. "Hello.... I'm

Embry are you new around here." I turned around to meet Mr. gorgeous.


	2. Imprinting Shock

**Okay so I got 2 reviews so I guess I will write another considering the first chapter was more of an introduction of my o/c. EmbryXXXluver and fighter419 this is for you;p**

* * *

"Oh, hi yeah I'm new, I just moved down the street, I'm Ashley." I said trying not to stumble over my words

you see I have a problem when I get nervous I babble or sometimes I just cant get the right words to come out.

Thank goodness this wasn't one of those times. Although I promised myself no relationships for a while, he was

still Mr. gorgeous. " I think you are the one that bought the hose across from Emily, I'm Embry by the way." he

said with the most perfect smile on his face. " If it's just right down there than yup it's me. Is Emily a nice

person cause I might have blinded her friends on the porch." I said hesitantly. " Well I like to think of my self as

a nice person," the scared woman at the bar said with a smirk, "and as for the boys they will live, they were

probably just curious is all." I held out my hand with a friendly smile to shake her hand. " I'm Ashley it's nice to

meet you Emily." "Same to you sweety, I hope you like it around here the house you bought has been empty for

years." Emily stated welcomly. " I think I will like it here, I am going to be working on the house and I still need

to find a job though."

Emily handed me an application and a shirt that read Ulrey's Tavern on the front. I stared with amazement, I

didn't think it would be that easy. " You can start in 3 days." She said with a smile and a wink to Embry. I turned

around to find him grinning from ear to ear. " Well good night Embry." I said as I walked towards the door not

giving him a chance to respond with anything he might regret. When I got home I unpacked my bathroom box

and opened the bedroom boxes until I found the air mattress I keep for guest. As I started the pump on the

mattress I decided to jump in the shower. I made it quick not knowing how fast the pump would have to take. It

was finished when I got out. I put on a pair of boxers and a long sleeve t shirt and grabbed the pillow and

blankets out of the box. As I laid there I couldn't help but think about how my life was turning around and by

my own choice for the first time in years. I was so happy, and I knew my girls would be too. I wished I could get

my other family members up here, well at least my mom and sister, my brother was married and had a good

paying job as a counselor in a local high school near his house in Ohio. My thoughts were jumbled with all of

that and how I wanted to fix the house up as I started drifting to sleep. A few hours later I was awoke to a

shadow moving in front of my window. So I got up to look and noticed it was actually a couple of guys walking

in front of Emily's porch light that shone into my window, so I grabbed a sheet and draped it over the curtain

rode. I thought it was strange they were up so late and outside, I looked at my cell phone and it said 4:00 am. I

figured it might just be her family or husband getting out of the tavern since I didn't notice the closing time it

was possible. I rolled over snuggling to my blanket and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

(EPOV)

About two weeks ago I noticed the old house across from Sam's had sold, so when we seen a u haul pull

past the house we were curious. It's not like dealing with new neighbors is the same as normal people. We now

had closer eyes to where we phased. And the woods we patrolled ran behind the house. I seen only a woman get

out. She seemed decent looking from what I could tell, but I couldn't see her face. She seemed pretty

independent as we noticed her moving all the things in the house by her self. We decided to go down to Emily's

tavern and get something to eat, I had patrol tonight. Seth, Jared, Quil and me all grabbed a booth and order 4

large pizza's. After the third one was finished and we were waiting on the fourth to get to our table we noticed

Emily talking to a woman at the bar. They were talking about the portions of food you get. When Emily pointed

at us saying we could all eat 3 servings ourselves. We all smiled and my jaw dropped as the woman and my eyes

met. Everything shifted, blurring almost except her. I couldn't help but just stare at this beautiful woman. She

blushed and turned around. I felt Seth shove me to go talk to her. They must of noticed my reaction cause they

all had smiles on their face. Seth whispered " Good luck, man you got a good looking imprint." with a smile. I

walked up too her from behind and told her hello and asked if she was new, I was hoping she just wasn't passing

through. She told me her name was Ashley and she moved across from Sam and Emily's. Thank god !!!! Ashley

asked about Emily and that she was looking for a job. Emily must have noticed my love struck look also cause

she instantly answered by giving her a application and winking at me. I didn't get another chance to speak to her

cause she was heading for the door instantly with a quick good bye. I sat down finishing my pizza and decided I

better go relieve Paul from patrol. As I walked past her house I noticed that she hadn't put blinds or curtains up

yet. I watched as she walked from one room to the other. I tried not too watch too long and ran into the woods to

phase.

_Hey Em. Hurry up I'm starving . _

_I'm coming Paul._ Thinking about nothing but Ashley.

_Holy hell... you imprinted. (Paul)_

_Yeah, now I just have to get to know her better. (Embry)_

_Well congrats. Man and I'm sure you will since she lives so close. (Paul)_

Paul phased and I ran for hours by myself doing nothing but daydreaming. When I got off I went to Sam's. I

figured she would be asleep. And she was but Jake was there sitting on the porch. He came over to see us

sometimes. Nessie and him recently moved in together and sometimes he missed just visiting with us so he

would patrol around his house and then shoot over to see one of us when we were doing a shift change. He

congratulated me and I couldn't sit still trying to explain to him what I felt. We must have been too loud cause

we both noticed that Ashley got up and put a curtain up. _Great how smooth am I._ I thought to myself. _I guess I _

_will have to make it up too her tomorrow._


	3. muffins, men, and moving OH MY!

When I awoke I decided coffee and something to eat was definitely needed. So I dug through my boxes of clothes, until I finally located a hoodie and a pair of jeans. My undies were in their own box, so there was no need to search for those . I got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, spritz my hair with water and put some moose in it. Curly hair and rain equals a big time afro once it dries, and that's usually pretty scary.

"No need to frighten the natives" I said to myself.

When I walked out and locked the house up, I saw Emily leaving her house across the street. She smiled and came walking towards my house, so I did the same meeting her on the sidewalk.

"How are you this morning Ashley?" she asked with more enthusiasm than I could muster up this early in the morning.

" I'm good, still a little tired though, the air mattress I have didn't like my bones and muscles last night" I said my words thick with sarcasm.

"I was actually going to go see if I could find a decent cup of coffee and something to eat. Any suggestions?" I finished. Emily smiled one of her huge grins.

"There's this place just right down the road called Ulrey's Tavern, they serve pretty good coffee, nothing fancy, but it tastes just fine. And they have the best baked goods around, I would say that place is your best bet" she replied.

We both laughed and started for the tavern, I told her that not too many taverns actually make breakfast. She explained that since her place was the only one around, she did what she could to satisfy her customers. I could tell she genuinely was a very loving and kind person. When we got there she showed me what needed to be done in order to open the place, while at the same time the coffee was already brewing.

She told me I could work whatever time of the day I needed, so I decided to tell her that I did have children, but that they were with my family until the end of summer. I would prefer to work the hours when my kids were at school, once it started again after the summer. The fact that I children, seemed to worry her a little. She poured me a cup of coffee and handed me a breakfast menu, I looked it over and decided on a banana nut muffin

"A banana nut muffin sounds great" as soon as I had told her, she went in the kitchen and returned with one.

"So is your husband coming with the children?" she asked sheepishly. I laughed and decided I could tell her at least part of my story.

" Actually I am a single mother. My boyfriend that I was with since my junior year in high school, who is the father of my girls, left me early this year, we haven't seen him since.

"She gave me a pity smile, and said she was sorry for asking. I told her not to worry about it, that I really was ready to move on with my life and try and give my girls the best life possible. We talked for a while about her husband and son, and my girls. I found out that her husband used to work construction and then opened a garage with some of his buddy's. A few older people came in and ordered coffee, she served them while keeping up our conversation.

She asked me about my air mattress, so I explained that I hadn't got around to unloading my furniture yet. She said she would send her husband and his friends over to help, that would come in handy. She let me borrow a phone book while she attended to the other customers. I searched for a cheap contractor to lay the foundation that I needed on the back of the house, and was amazed to actually find one. Since I had the money upfront, he promised me he would be out today, which really made my day. I was finally getting started on settling in, since I still had a lot of unpacking to do, I decided to head home and get started. So I said good bye to Emily and left for my new home.

When I got home, I decided to check out the garage first, the realtor told me that there was an apartment above it, but that the stairs were too unsafe to go up there. I went to the side of the garage that faced the small tree line running besides the property, from the street all the way back to the woods. I noticed that only a couple of boards were actually broken, so I went to the u haul and grabbed my tool belt. I nailed down the pieces that needed to be secured and the one on the bottom I just took off completely, eventually I would make it to a hardware store.

The stairs led to a small balcony probably big enough for a couple chairs, and still leaving enough room for the door to actually open. The front door needed painting, but otherwise was it was in a fairly good shape. When I opened the door I noticed that it opened into a small one room style apartment, with the kitchen area on the right. It had a fridge and a built in stove against the far wall, an island separated the living room from the dining area. On the opposite wall were two doors, one led to a fairly large bath that needed a new shower, the other opened up to a bedroom.

As I looked around I wasn't at all displeased about the shape it was in. If I fixed it up and rented it out, I could be earning a little extra money. I knew the job I had just gotten at the tavern, wasn't going to be able to pay all my bills. I decided that I would work up here at night, because during the day I was going to get our house ready for when my girls got here. I couldn't wait for them to see their rooms, once they were built. They always shared a room, so I knew they would love their own rooms.

When I got around to the front of the house I noticed, what must be Emily's husband, and a couple of other guys walking over. One just happened to be Mr. gorgeous, I smiled as they reached me.

"Hello I'm Sam, these are Embry and Seth. Emily called and said you could use some help moving in some of your furniture" he said while reaching his hand out to shake, in turn I took his it I shook as well, trying to ignore the warmth his huge hand was giving off.

" Hi I'm Ashley and yeah that would be great, I could pay you guys for helping me" he shook his head and said there was no need for that because there was no way he would be charging any friends of Emily's.

I felt a little awkward with the way he said it, I guess I just wasn't used to it that anyone could be so loving and caring towards their wife. I quickly turned and walked towards the u haul, trying to break the tension which I was creating, they followed me instantly. I unlocked the back of it baring all the stuff that still had to be unloaded, before opening the front door. When I turned around, I saw that they were already pulling some of my things out. I hurried to jump up the ramp to help with what I could, when Embry aka Mr gorgeous smile and grabbed me by the waist. A jolt of electricity tingled up my spine while my stomach started to flutter.

"Oh no you don't, we'll get all this stuff, you go in and show the guys where to put it" I blushed and wiggled out of his grip.

I jumped down again and ran inside to find Seth setting down my couch in the living room, a moment later Embry came in holding my flatscreen TV. As he placed it on the floor, he looked up and smiled at me. He kept smiling at me like that, every time he brought something in, this went on for at least an hour and a half, I must admit that he was pretty freaking hot. When they were finished, Embry asked if he could stay to help put some of my furniture back together. I contemplated on it for a minute and eventually decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea, to have an extra pair of hands to hold stuff up while I put in bolts and screws.

That and of course I love seeing e macho man's face when they found out I can do things, they could barely do, so I agreed. Honestly, if you looked at him, you'd think the man had just won the lottery. I laughed at him, rolling my eyes, Seth and Sam smiled and said goodbye. As they were walking out the door, I saw a cement truck that pulled up that read Keith's masonry and foundations.

" They must be lost, I'll take care of them" Embry started walking towards the door.

"Oh their not lost" I said running to get in front of him.

I took the guys around back and showed them the area I needed laid, they immediately got started so a confused looking Embry and me started back in to the house.

" Your making this place bigger?" he asked a little stunned.

"Yup, I am adding two more rooms" I stated and started for my bedroom.

Embry dropped the subject and helped me put up my canopy bed, we worked together in a comfortable silence. After a while he started telling me about himself, I found out that he was single, an only child of a single mother, which I liked, and that he worked crazy hours for Sam's garage as a mechanic. He also said that he was staying at Seth's but was really wanting to find a place of his own, as soon as he said it a light bulb flashed on in my head.

"Well I do have a 1 bedroom apartment above the garage, if you're interested let me know it won't be ready for at least a week though"

"Really, what's wrong with it?" he asked.

"I just need to do some painting and install another shower. If you help me the first month is free, and then let's say $400 a month, everything included?" He grabbed me into a hug, and said thank you like three times. I laughed and explained I was losing feeling in my toes, so he dropped me instantly apologizing excessively.

After Embry left and my foundation was laid, I ran to the grocery store, as I went I called to see how the girls were doing.

"Mommy I miss you and I want to see our new house! Oh and Avery pored Ma-maws pop all over her DVD player. Aunt Brittany pukes all the time, she has a baby in her belly, did you know a big bird came and kissed her belly and now she has a baby in it" I laughed as my 5 year old talked like she was on speed.

I talked to her and Avery and then my mother, who assured me they were doing great. She was surprised that I already had found a job and someone to rent the apartment to. She started getting all sappy, saying she was going to miss us all when we she brought the girls back and I decided to let her go. I love my mama, but I have been trying to talk her into moving here so we could all start over. She became a widow a few years back and just hasn't been herself anymore since.

I think a change of scenery would do her good, and then there is my sister. She was with a guy that left the moment he found out she was pregnant, loser. So my mom moved her back home, and is now planning on helping her raise the baby, it's their decision so I can only do and say so much. When I returned home from the grocery store, it was getting late so I just made me a cold meat sandwich.

As I ate it, I went to the living room and decided to put some of my movies and books on the book stands that were on both sides of the entertainment stand. After getting all of that put away, I put my curtains up and noticed Embry sitting on Sam and Emily's porch by himself. He was In a pair of grease stained jeans and a white tee shirt, god he looked like Auguste Rodin's famous statue 'The Thinker'.

He actually looked like a Greek god, as I thought it, I just realized I was falling for this man. Which is not something I really wanted right now. I couldn't do that too my girls, their life was chaotic enough without their mommy popping a man into their lives. I was lost in thought staring at him when he looked up at me and smiled, I froze but let the curtains fall into place and slowly made my way back to the couch. Then the door bell rang...


End file.
